


Little Black Bands

by Trappedintranquility



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Newt, Ace!Thomas, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Aro!Gally, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bi!Teresa, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Date Rape, Gally and Thomas are bros, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pan!Minho, Pansexual Character, Rape, Teresa and Thomas are childhood friends, The gladers are all best friends, They are super co-dependent, no maze AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappedintranquility/pseuds/Trappedintranquility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is your average college student. He has great friends and he actually likes his major. Thomas meets the boy in his Greek Mythology elective and all of a sudden his life starts to look brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Bands

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this before and I really tried! I hope you like it and if you could leave me a comment with some constructive criticism! This has not been beta read.

It wasn’t like you wake up one morning and just accepted it. It took months, years; maybe. It was a fact that shattered every dream your parent’s had for you and it hurt to tell them that you would never be what they wanted.  
It had taken Thomas such a long time to accept that he was different that even though his sexual organs worked; his mind didn’t work with them. His brain just didn’t register the urge to have sex, not that it disgusted him or that he didn’t have a libido, he just didn’t feel the need to act on a hard on or to have sex, ever really.  
He hadn’t even known what asexual was before Teresa had told him.  
They had been at a party. Their entire group all hanging out in the basement of Minho’s mansion of a house. Someone had called out that they should play Truth or Dare.  
“ Why not.” Alby had said, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Everyone gathered close together.  
“ Okay, I’ll start,” Gally piped up, groans rose from the group. “Minho, Truth or dare?”  
“ Dare, Gally.” Minho smiled at the other boy. The game continued round and round; leading some of the boys into embarrassment and Teresa to being the center of awe.  
“ Okay Tom, you know the drill.” Teresa turned her head toward him.  
“ Well I’d rather not be reduced to licking toliet seats like these shanks, so truth.” He replied his voice laced with amusement.  
“ Tell us about how you lost your virginity.” Teresa said, after making a show of thinking.  
Thomas stopped and licked his lips, “Well you see, I have never really had sex,” everyone looked at him brows drawn together. He quickly continued, “ I just have never wanted to have sex. I mean it’s not like I can’t get hard or anything I just don’t feel the need? I just you know don’t want to, ever, really.”  
Teresa’s eye’s became soft, “Thomas do you think you could be asexual?”  
Thomas raised an eyebrow; “It’s that something a plant does?”  
She shook her head, “No, Thomas, it’s when someone feels no sexual desire. That doesn’t mean incapable of sex, plenty of asexuals have sex they just don’t feel the need to have it.” He looked at her, eye’s wide, “Look Tom, everyone here loves you, if you think this fits then it fits, I’m Bisexual you know this, and you love me for it, Minho is pansexual and you love him for it,”  
Gally sighed and begrudgingly placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder, “Look Thomas, I know it might be a little overwhelming, and I can’t say I totally understand what’s going through your shucking mind but I think I understand it a bit better than these shanks.”  
“whadda-ya mean Gally,” He asked, looking up at the other boy.  
“I’m aromantic, I don’t feel the need to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, ever.” Gally said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Thomas.  
“Bro, we love you for you. Asexual or not.”  
“ Thanks guys,” 

\-----

It had been in College when Thomas had first experienced anything sexual, And it hadn’t been a good one. He had been out drinking with his friends, the group being entirely too co-dependent to have not gone to the same university. A guy had come up to him and had flirted, had bought him a drink. He could remember not feeling feel and telling as much to the guy and making off to find one of his friends; the guy had said ‘They left a while ago, don’t you remember?’. He hadn’t. He had said that he would call one of them and the guy had offered to take him back to his dorm. He said no, but the guy insisted. That’s when he blacked out. He woke up with the guy inside him, rutting into him like a large animal. Sticky with sweat and spit and his ass burning and sore and torn. Some sort of fluid running down his ass. The guy grunted as he came. Thomas had never felt so disgusting, so dirty. The guy never even noticed he’d woken up and rolled off of him and promptly fell asleep.  
He had rolled off of the bed, his thighs and ass screaming in protest of the movement. He could feel the tears in his eyes before he had left the room. His stomach turning as he stumbled to the closest dorm hall of one of his friends; he banged on the door, he heard Gally’s angry grunts before he even opened the door.  
Gally opened the door and had a insult on his tongue but when he say the quivering mess that was Thomas he held it. “Thomas, what’s wrong?”  
Thomas opened his mouth but quickly covered it with his hand. He pushed passed Gally and grabbed the trash bin that was in the room; and promptly lost the contents of his stomach. Thomas looked at Gally and let shattering sobs wreck his body. It just wasn’t fair.  
Gally quickly texted Minho to gather the group and then sat next to the sobbing boy. “What happen Thomas?”  
Thomas shook his head and refused to look at him. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, the sound of Thomas’s sobs being the only noise in the room.  
The other’s let themselves in and crowded into the small room all looking at each other and wondering what to do.  
“Tom,” Teresa reached out and laid a hand on his arm, he tensed under her fingers. “What happened? You know you can trust us.” She maneuvered her head so she could look at his face. He mumbled something and they all leaned in, “What was that Tom?”  
“Can guys get raped?” he asked. They all took in a break and looked at each other, horror evident in their eyes.  
“Yes, Thomas, guys can get raped,” Minho breathed out, his voice shaky.  
“I think I got raped.”  
“Oh, God.” 

\-------

Thomas was twenty when he met Newt. Roll had been called in his Greek Mythology elective (which honestly who took roll in college classes) the professor, a middle aged man with a receding hairline, had called out the name “Issac Newton.” Which of course everyone laughed at because, honestly what kind of parents are that cruel. A blond in front of Thomas stood and said with annoyance in his voice:  
“Actually I go by Newt.” His accent caused most of the girls to turn their heads. He sat back down and turned around to Thomas, “Thanks for not laughing by the way, I’m Newt, obviously.”  
“I’m Thomas,” He stretched out his hand and smiled at the blond, who shook it and stared at his hand interesedly.  
“ Are you asexual?” Newt looked at him. Thomas nodded slowly. “Don’t worry, I’m ace too, it’s just interesting I haven’t met one off the internet in a while.”  
Thomas blinked at him in shock. “Oh.” Newt giggled and showed him the black band that matched Thomas's on his hand.  
“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at trappedintranquility.tumblr.com


End file.
